Memories
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: Ling is dead and some of the tekken Crew remember...
1. The Begining (Jin Kazama)

Jin entered the huge mansion he called his home. It was cold and empty, as usual, but something was missing. The pattering of feet was missing. He knew where she would be, no matter what happened, his daughter would always somehow arrive there, either cheery or sad. Exiting through the far back door, he let the rain pour over him, drenching him to the bone. He didn't care, not even when his hair lost it's normally spiked up hairstyle and plastered itself against his neck. Walking through the water gardens, he faintly heard his daughter's sobbing. Walking to the left gazebo, he found the 4 year old crying, rain pattering off her raincoat.  
  
_Walking away from his apartment, Jin focused on nothing when he heard a giggle. Turning his head, he saw his neighbor, a woman named Jane, walk over to him, a flirtatious look in her eye.  
It sickened him...  
"Jinny-poo" she cooed, latching onto his arm, "Come dancing with me." Shaking his arm out of her grip, he continued towards the elevators. When the girl persisted, he decided that waiting for the elevator wasn't worth this, and opened the doorway to the stairs. He was going to be late for work anyway.  
_  
Kneeling, he picked up his sobbing 4 year old daughter. The girl looked at him with her large brown eyes and then sobbed into his already soaked shoulder. "Why won't don't I have a mommy like everyone else? Why?!?" The girl sobbed, hugging her father's neck. Jin's face fell as he hugged her back, smelling the scent of the sandalwood incense burning in the air.  
  
_The students sparred against each other, only stopping when Jin, their Sensei, helped them get a move right. Suddenly a cry was heard and the whole class turned their attention to the source. Opening the door, Jin found himself witnessing a battle between a young woman and a slightly older man. His Sensei and another man with a long ponytail were watching this. The girl's style seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen it before. The other guy's move looked a lot like that Law guy's too...  
'Oohs' and 'Aahs' where heard from the students around him as the girl did a rather eye-catching move which sent the guy sprawling. He leap up and tried to launch a counterattack, only to find it blocked. Looking at the clock, Jin told the students class was over. Grumbles and sighs rang through as the students shuffled off to change. His Sensei motioned to Jin to join them. The girl's arms does a graceful arch. That's when it snapped in place.  
"LING?" The girl looked at the source of the voice.  
"Jin?" Then, Forest (that had finally snapped into place as well) sent Ling flying, smack into the pond. She came up sputtering and wide eyed.   
_  
"You do have a mother Neko-chan. She's just far away." Jin said softly.  
"Then why doesn't she come back! Everyone else has a mommy!" Koneko sobbed.  
"because, She's in a place where she can't come back. She would if she could, but I don't think she can." Jin replied, trying to skirt the idea of telling the girl that her mother was now dead. 'Are you proud of me Ling? Have I raised our daughter well?'  
Koneko, or little cat sniffled and then let her father carry her inside, insisting that she take a bath. The girl pouted and then agreed, running inside, her pigtails bouncing as she ran... just like her mother. Jin stared after her and then stood there in the rain which hid the tears rolling down his face.  
"Ling........ Kimi o aishiteru " 


	2. Caring (forest Law)

The busy streets, the loud venders, the smells of food, cars, and people. God did he love this city. Forest walked down the streets of the market, looking randomly at shops, even buying a thing or two for his Dad, Paul, and maybe even for Cat. Entering the food part of the market, he inhaled deeply. One could drown in the smells of all that food if one didn't die of dehydration from drooling. Entering a booth, he purchased some pork buns and happily exited munching one. So Ling had gotten him hooked on them, he wasn't complaining. He sighed as he remembered the spunky little girl he liked to think of as a sister. His mind trailed off.  
  
_The girl sat in her room, staring at the ceiling. She had counted 42 and a quarter wooden beams when someone opened her door. Forest grinned as he greeted her and sat on her bed.  
"What are you thinking of now?" He asked, the corner of his mouth turned up in a half smirk like grin. Ling turned her attention from her ceiling to her uninvited guest.  
"About how ironic my life is." She grumbled.  
"Oh?" Forest asked, taking a warm Pork bun from the dish on the table. Ling had gotten him hooked on them but he didn't care. These things were GOOD. "Care to indulge?"  
"I spent a good 2 YEARS looking for Jin under just about EVERY rock in Asia and I find him in the most ODVIOUS place while taking a VACATION...." She stated, standing up only to flop onto the guest bed, letting out a sigh and a hrmp. The pork bun just about hanging out of his mouth, he smiled. Finishing the tasty snack, he leaned back, staring at the ceiling that Ling had just about stared a hole into. "You care about him don't you?"  
"What do you think?" Forest smiled at her heated reply and sat up, ruffling her hair. She glared at him and fussed about her hair. He laughed.  
_  
She was like a best friend to him, even though they had met just about ready to rip each others throat out. He passed by a shop and looked at a tiny pendent in the shape of a heart. A Panda was artfully engraved into the metal. He sighed. TO him, she seemed more like a younger sister then a friend. His mind trailed off to a few weeks after that.  
  
_"Forest! No fair! That was MY LAST ONE!" Ling yelled from behind him. Laughing, he tauntingly took a bite out of it, causing her to steam. She leapt over a rock to catch Forest off guard, only to find herself on a gravity caused collision course with Jin.  
"AHHHH! WATCH OUT!"  
"Huh?" *BOOOMP*  
Forest turned around to see Jin holding Ling in his arms, their lips locked together. The look on their face was priceless! Cracking up, Forest began to laugh his lungs out at the blushing pair when Ling broke out of Jin's grasp and chased after Forest, forgetting about the pork bun till Forest took another bite out of it.  
_  
'That was their first kiss I bet...' Forest thought, munching on his second bun. 'It's such a sad thing she died so young...' Forest stopped eating and walking, staring at the bun in his hand. He would visit her later... He promised he would... 


	3. Troublesome Times (steve)

Steve watched the girls absentmindedly walk down the street with their boyfriends, the air filled with the hinting of love and chocolate covered lust. It sickened him to a extent, but not much. Why? he was once like that. He remembered the day Ling Xiaoyu had entered the ring and proceeded to amaze him with her skill. Her speed was amazing. He was amazed he had even gotten the lucky blow that ended the match. And the best thing about it, she wasn't a sore loser. Their friendship had grown after that point. Steve frowned. Friendship... He wanted more then a friendship...  
  
_"Ling! NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Steve shouted after the girl who laughed, her hair left down today. If flew after her like a banner, making her look more exotic then she was, and the black and red Bikini made he legs look longer, her chest bigger... 'Okay Steve, stop thinking about that!' He chided himself. Jumping into the pool, the girl disappeared, only to reemerge a minute later. Steve followed the suite, Forest, Jin, Hwoarang walking slowly from behind. Steve waited for Ling to appear again when he felt someone pounce on him from behind. He felt the cold rose shaped pendent pressed against his neck, her chest press into his back, her legs wrapping around his waist. It felt so damned good! She hugged his neck and snickered.  
"I won." She stated, receiving a glare from Steve.  
"No you didn't! You cheated!"  
"All's fair in love and war." She retorted, but he persisted still she laughed. Steve pouted when Ling cooed. "Aw... Poor baby. Here! Let me make it up to you!" She smiled and kissed him on his temple, making his heart jump. It was a friendly gesture, not one to be confused with one of affection, but still.  
_  
He still remembered that kiss, and he could still feel her lips on his temple. He would always remember those happy moments, but he could still feel that damned bastard's eyes staring at him with hate. That bastard... He had won...  
  
_Ling laughed as she danced with Steve in the club, the feeling of Jin staring at Steve making no difference though. Jin wouldn't dare step on the dance floor. The guy probably had 2 left feet! Ling was all his here, and Steve liked it that way. The beat was fast, furious, and the people where dancing like there was no tomorrow. Ling danced suggestively, Steve couldn't tell if it was directed at either him or Jin, but he wasn't going to let that jerk win! Their bodies scant inches apart, Ling and Steve danced as if they had been dancing for their whole life and in the life before that, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat, her short dress swirling around her thighs. The beat eventually died down and the 2 had tired themselves out. Walking over to the booths the other were sitting at, Ling smiled at Hwoarang and Jin. "Why are you 2 just sitting here?" She asked, sipping her drink. (AN: In this fic, she's 21.... It's 3 years after the T4 tournament) "Because we don't feel like it Firefly." Hwoarang retorted, taking a long sip of his beer. Jin merely nodded.  
"Oh come on, your AFRAID of dancing, admit it!" She teased. Jin twitched as Hwoarang glared at her.  
"We just don't feel like it." Hwoarang insisted. Smirking, Ling got up, grabbed Steve's hand, and headed toward the dance floor, knowing full well that the guys were watching her. Whispering to the DJ, she waited till the current song finished. The next song started with a Slow, steady beat, but it slowly sped up. Pacing their movements to the song, Steve and Ling sped up as the song sped up, the crowd slowly forming a circle. The 2 dancers teased and taunted each other with their body movements, almost as if they were sharing 1 mind. Steve cold see Jin seething and smirked, putting his hands on Ling's hips. Her smile was beautiful and tired. She was here, and for this moment, she was his lover, his friend, and his love.  
_  
Steve stopped in front of a lake, picking up a smooth stone. It reflected dully the moon above. How long did it take it to get here? How far did it have to travel? He didn't care. Throwing it as far as he could, he saw it land at the far end of the lake. A empty bench beside him, he headed towards it and then stopped as he saw him and Ling laughing a few nights later. And then...  
  
_"Ling?" Steve asked, flipping a stone in the air. Ling looked up from the waters and at him. Throwing the stone in, Steve then focused on Ling, who sat there smiling.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Steve. That's what friends are for right?"  
Steve stopped and looked at Ling, a frown gracing his face.  
"We've known each other for 3 years now." Steve began.  
"Uh huh. What about it?" Ling asked. Steve stood up and then kneeled before Ling, taking her hands.  
"It's just that... I want us to be more then friends."  
"Steve?" Her eyes peered at him.  
"Ling, I love you..." He said. Ling froze. "Steve, I..."  
"I've loved you since we first met outside the ring... Please, Ling..." He said, slowly inching closer.  
"Steve, I... I..." Suddenly their lips touched, and Steve's mind went blank. A shove from Ling brought him back from the bliss.  
"Steve, I can't! I'm engaged to Jin!" She suddenly blurted out. Hell couldn't be any worse then how he felt right now. Indeed, the proof was there on her left hand. A glittering, small diamond surrounded by 2 smaller rubies was on her left hand. Ling suddenly stood up and ran away, tears in her eyes. Steve stood there numbly, and then took out the diamond and emerald ring from his pocket. Looking at it, he suddenly hurled it as far as he could into the lake. He turned before he saw where it landed, only the faint 'plop' telling of it's new watery home.  
_  
Sitting at the edge of the lake, Steve hung his head. Jin had won, and now... now... She was gone... That Bastard had let her died! Feeling 2 tears trail down his cheek, he froze as he saw a girl dressed in white bend down. She was as beautiful yet almost ghastly, her hand reaching into the grass nearby. She suddenly disappeared, leaving Steve to wonder what happened. Standing up, he walked over to where the girl was and looked in the patch of grass. A ring, small and beautiful shone there, as if just dropped. The emeralds and diamonds twinkled at him, even as the tear splattered against it. Picking it up, he knew that it was the same. Taking out a smile, gold necklace from under his shirt, he unhooked it, slipping the ring on. It clinked as it collided with the little rose shaped pendent. Steve then stood there at the side of the lake for hours, till the moon had rose right above. Then he left. He would visit her again... And then... 


	4. To repair and Heal (Julia)

Cleaning out her drawers, Julia wiped away a think trail of sweat. Photos, keepsakes, and other random items now littered the floor, making a 2nd carpet for her living room carpet. Looking idly at a few pictures, she stopped as she picked up one of when she and Ling where posing side by side at the beach. The warm sun was a pleasure that day, and the sea was beautiful...  
  
_"Ling, help me with the picnic basket!" Julia cried from the car. Ling nodded and lifted up the heavy basket. The guys had gone on ahead to jump in the ocean, leaving them the task of hauling out all the stuff. Julia hoped the water was EXTRA cold.  
"Julia?" Ling asked, glancing once at her friend.  
"What's bothering you now Ling?" Julia asked as she spread the huge blanket down. Ling dug her toe into the sand and put the basket down. Propping up the beach umbrella, Ling then sat down.  
"I feel like I've done something wrong." Ling said, not bothering to take off her shorts or shirt. Julia blinked and stopped taking off her shirt. After she proceeded to, Julia asked. "Why do you say that?" "Steve proposed to me..." Ling said. That was all Julia needed to know. She knew of Jin's proposal, she had been there as a witness, and the fact that Steve had asked Ling was troubling her.  
"I'm sure he'll be alright. I mean, he is Steve." Julia said. Looking at her friend, Ling did not seemed convinced. Julia frowned then tackled the girl.  
"Come on! We're here to have fun! Not get depressed! Take off those damned clothes and lets get into the water!" Julia said, causing Ling to get the funniest look on her face. Laughing, Julia got off her friend, who soon was laughing herself as she started to remove her shirt.  
_  
Julia smiled briefly at that memory. More pictures were scattered around, yet only one of Ling and her daughter. The little girl smiled as her mother had a sickly smile. Julia frowned as she saw the paleness of the young woman and she could almost feel the sadness radiating from the girl. Gathering up more pictures, Julia decided to make a keepsake for Cat and to visit Japan one more time. 


	5. And so they go (Lei)

Lei let out his held breath before looking over the edge of the boxes. Bullets ricocheted off the metal as he quickly ducked back. Taking out his gun, he prayed for a second before leaping out from behind the box, firing. 3 bullets hit his targets, but the 4th missed. The remaining man aimed... then...  
  
_Ling smiled as she walked down the street, not knowing of what surprises hid around the corner, or to be exact in the alleyway she was passing. 2 strong arms gathered the girl up as she squeaked.  
"Lei!!!!!" She cried, smiling as she hugged him.  
"So how have you been Little Phoenix?" He asked, using her nickname. "I've been better if a little SCAMP isn't kicking me in every 5 minutes." She said, placing a hand over her now swelling stomach. She was far in her pregnancy, the warm glow of motherhood radiating around her. It seemed she wasn't annoyed at all about being a mother.  
"How's Jin taking it?" He asked, placing the girl down. At times like this, he felt like a father to her. Indeed, when they had been traveling together, they were like a daughter and father. He was proud of the little girl, no... Young woman.  
"He's okay except when I ask him to go get me something at 3 am in the morning. Then he's grumpy." Ling said, pointing behind her. Jin as fast approaching her, a smile on his face. Time like this also made him feel old!  
"Well, that's what happens when you become a father I suppose. So will I have a goddaughter or a godson?" Lei asked, smiling impishly.  
"I'm hoping for a son, but Jin says he'd love either, though I have a sneaky feeling he wants a girl." Ling said, smiling as Jin wrapped his arms around her, resting on the top of her stomach.  
_"Indeed."  
  
Lei groaned as he woke up, a splitting headache crashing through his mind. His partner sighed in relief.  
"Almost thought you were never going to wake up." He said.  
"Where was I hit?" Lei asked, sitting up. He didn't feel any pain other then in his head.  
"That's the odd thing. You weren't."  
"Huh?"  
  
_"How is Ling doing?" Lei asked, worried as the minutes passed by. Jin shook his head.  
"The doctors say that she's not going to live very long. 2, 3 years at most." Jin said, his voice broken and filled with sadness. The 2 month old Koneko yawned from her crib and turned in her sleep. Lei glanced at his godchild and frowned.  
"She's not going to remember her mother..." Lei said softly. Jin's fist balled as he exited his daughter's room. Lei followed and then stopped in the bedroom where Ling was supposedly sleeping. Following Jin in, he froze as he saw Ling there, struggling with her husband who was just about ordering her to get back into bed.  
"I'm fine Jin, really!" She argued.  
"Are you sure? Is there anything you want?" Jin asked, peering into her eyes.  
__"How about some ice cream? I've hadn't had any in such a LONG time." She asked, smiling. Jin nodded and left the room. Ling's smile disappeared as she turned to Lei.  
"Lei... I want to ask you something." She said softly, looking out the window from the wicker chair. She looked as frail as a snowflake, and just as pale.  
"What is it Little Phoenix?" Lei asked.  
"I want you to promise to tell my daughter about me. I don't want her to forget me." She said, looking at him. Lei's forehead scrunched. "Your going to survive." Lei stated. Ling nodded, though they both knew it wasn't true. "But if you don't. I'll tell her that her mother is always watching her from heaven."  
"I'll watch over all of you..."  
"I'm sure you will Ling, I'm sure you will."  
_  
"The bullet was heading smack for you, I swear, but by some freak chance a bird of sorts was diving down at something and was blown to bits. It was the oddest thing." His partner continued.  
"What... did this bird look like?" Lei barely croaked out.  
"It was red... that's all I could tell." The rest of his partner's prattle was lost.  
'You really are watching over us Ling... You really are...' A bird as red as the rose flew by, chirping.  



	6. A final Farewell.... (Steve revisted)

Steve sighed as he stepped into the little alter, his eyes focusing to the dim light. The scent of sandalwood incense and dried roses filled the room. 2 Candles were kept lighted there, and in-between them, was a picture of Ling. Placing the bouquet of roses down, he kneeled down and fingered the picture.  
  
_Ling smiled weakly as she watched Jin hold their daughter in his arms. The 2 year old giggled gleefully and held her arms out for her father. "Ling..." Steve said, starting the woman. She turned to see Steve there, dressed in black jeans and a blue button down shirt. "Steve. It's been so long!" She said, smiling. It was as if all the energy was sapped from her. She was pale, small, and sickly looking, like a flower left in the bitter fall.  
"How have you been doing?" She asked.  
"Fine I guess. I was just wondering how you were doing." Steve replied. The silence grew when he finally said, "I heard you were sick. How long?"  
"The Doctors said I only have at least 2 months left. Maybe a year at most." She said softly, staring at her daughter and Jin, who were now walking towards the gardens. "Oh Steve!" She sobbed into his chest. He hugged the little girl.  
"She won't remember! She won't remember!" She repeated.  
"She won't remember what?" Steve asked, confused.  
"She won't remember me!" Ling sobbed. Steve hugged tighter.  
"She'll remember. Who could forget someone like you?"  
"Steve..." Ling frowned before she reached for her necklace. Taking it off, she held it to him.  
"I want you to have this." She said, the small gold rose twinkling at him.  
"I couldn't. Wasn't it your mother's?" Steve asked, not moving for the offered pendent.  
"I want you to have it, as a keep sake. So you'll remember me." She said.  
"How could I ever forget you?" Steve asked, but he took the necklace anyway. putting around his neck, he felt the cold metal against his skin and then he hugged the girl he grew to love._  
  
A shadow alerted him to another presence. Turning, he saw Kazama and the near perfect replica of Ling in a picture he saw of her. The only difference was that the girl had Black hair, not the rich, dark chocolate brown of Ling.  
"Jin."  
"Steve." They greeted each other coldly and stood there before the girl piped in.  
"Daddy? Who's he?" She girl asked. Steve looked at the little girl, a soft smile appearing on his face.  
  
_The pyre was built in preparation as Steve passed it by. He was dressed in all black, but his heart was even blacker. Ling was dead, she was dead! He looked up to see Jin standing there, the 2 year old girl in his arms. Jin's eyes were puffy, he had been crying?  
"I'm sorry." Steve said, standing beside him. Jin barely nodded. Steve then turned to the coffin. Within it, the girl, once known as Ling Xiaoyu lay there, as beautiful as death could be. It even seemed as if the girl would just wake up and smile at them. He placed the single, expensive, black rose down beside her, whispering to the air.  
"Goodbye... Ling Kazama..." and with that, he admitted defeat._  
  
Steve looked at the little girl.  
"I'm a friend of your mother's." He said.  
"can you..." She paused.  
"Can I what?" Steve asked.  
"Can you tell me what my mother was like?" She asked, her eyes staring at her shoes.  
"Your mother was a beautiful lady. She was that and more..."  



End file.
